


无记名故事二则（二）

by CrimsonDream



Series: 金环蚀 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDream/pseuds/CrimsonDream
Summary: 2018。there is no there there。
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/José Mourinho...?, Roman Abramovich/José Mourinho...?
Series: 金环蚀 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913659
Kudos: 2





	无记名故事二则（二）

**Author's Note:**

> 站街AU。仍然没有提及任何名字。

我鼓起勇气的时候，那是一个晴天。

我抱着我的花，穿过一整条街，走到那一个人面前，就是他，只有他。他面无表情，凝视我瞎子也看得见的紧张，忽而一笑，我的脑子就炸开，眼睛失明，再也看不到别的色彩。

我能听见她们的笑声，被我拨开的莺莺燕燕，好似在看一只误入的雏儿，啊，他的脸红了。但为什么你也来找他？为什么你们所有人都选择来找他？

她们不明白，但我无法给出答案。我只知道，只需要他一眼，我的心便重新长回来了。那被爱情挖掉的窟窿，现在仍然是新鲜的红色，滴着露水，凉了又热，正被他掂量在掌心。

来，他说，牵着我的手，将我带上楼梯。木板踩起来咯吱作响，他走在前面，默不作声，留下我用力嗅闻他经过的地方。在整条街的肮脏酸腐，晦暗腥涩中，那气味像一阵风吹落的花瓣，沾着露水的果子，自花朵凋零后结在枝头。

是熟的。

那栋楼的所有房间都像玩具一样脆弱，我听见隔壁的声音，甜软浪荡，半真半假，让我浑身僵硬，站在原地，任他摆布。他解开我的衣扣，从上往下，一粒一粒，褪去我的衬衣，我的鞋带，长裤轻柔地落在地上，和内裤一道。他让我迈出一步，将摊在地上的衣裤捧起来，放上沙发靠背。我浑身赤裸，注视着他，他问我喜欢什么，我说不出话，只能点点头。

我听见他的笑声，轻得像猫的尾巴，又像鸽子羽毛。我知道他不是在嘲笑我，但我还是脸红了，因为自己的笨拙和生涩。我躺在他的床上，掉进去，像落入一个陷阱，但那个陷阱闻起来梦寐以求。

他的吻落在我脸颊上，让我忽然想落下泪来，含住他，像在舌尖里含住玫瑰的刺，只能尝见自己血液的味道。我又突然生出一点抑郁，因为那些同样在他身体上得到成熟的人。

“送你的，”他骑在我身上，那个吻终于落到嘴唇。“小处男。

他就是这样的存在。

就在那条经过球场，通向宿舍的街道上。我知道会出现什么，我们都知道，每一个训练营的孩子，当电视关掉，灯被熄灭后，所有人都曾扒在窗台，注视那些只出现在夜里的白亮大腿和青色香烟。

那是一群夜晚才会出现的生物，而即使在她们之中，他也知道自己的好看。如果生就那样一张脸，没有人可以在一无所察中长大成人。如果把他放进庆功宴，没有那方面兴趣的人也会想和他来上一次，解开皮带，像狗解开了束缚，在远离镜头的阴暗角落耸动。

我有一万句话想和他说，想告诉他所有我无法入睡的夜晚，想对他念我从诗集上读到的句子。他不知道我看了他四年，在每一个没有比赛的夜晚，注视他被人环过腰间，注视他消失在轿车后座，注视他没有出现时的空落。他不知道我做了多久的计划，攒了多久的钱，他也不知道那天是我生日。

他什么都不知道。

那些同样经过他的身体而得到成熟的人，也是让他变得熟练的人，这份认知让我开始支配他，咬他的脖子，让他向后折去，我想吃掉他，他被肢解后不再能展示美丽的血肉，和被风吹过一样会响的骨头。他碰触过其他人的指尖，环抱过其他人的手臂，在其他人身下也一样分开的双腿，淫荡摇摆的屁股，和过于湿热的肠壁。我在他体内射精，他在那一刻将纯洁从我身上抽离。银色的项链卡在他锁骨上，那个十字架已经不再冰凉。

他呻吟的声音像我全速奔跑时耳边的风。

他不贵，但也并不随手可得。我一直需要克制自己，即使是在咖啡馆见他，他捧着书，坐在角落。我大着胆子，走上前去，只想和他说话。他的头发乌黑蓬松，像风流动的痕迹。但他听不见我的声音，因为我站在玻璃外，身边是一起出门的队友。

我每一次去找他，都要小心翼翼，掩盖那条街的味道，她们的声音里含着怨念，他见你时从不擦香水。

他是一道秘密。几年过去后，早就不再有人还感兴趣同样的风景，只有我，仍然将视线投向窗外，怀揣着无法言说的一切。它缓慢生长，将我和其他人区分开来：我和他们是不同的。我拥有过他们永远不曾得到的东西。

他也不是一直无懈可击。

我上一次见到他时，他在低烧，仰着头，平常风情的脸上终于裂出嘲讽，摊在床上，只有一双眼睛还活着，在看我，因为愤怒而燃烧，又因为惊惧而哀伤。他想要说很难听的话，但他不知道自己看起来一点杀伤力都没有。

我走过去，把他抱起来，用肩膀托住他的下巴，梳理他打湿的头发。他不再作声，让我脱他的衣服，乖顺得像瞎了一只眼的猫，又像瘸了一条腿的鸽子。他的额头发烫，呼吸浑浊，拒绝告诉我上一顿吃过什么。我把他裹在被子里，严严实实，好像我给他做好了所有防御，好像没有什么再能伤害他。

我系着他的围巾，走进不会下雪的冬天，给他买药，买水，端来食物。我看着他，准备离开，被他叫住。他第一次要我留下来，声音很低，但我永远不会听错。

他从不抽烟，但那个房间残留着雪茄的味道。一盒火柴被放在唯一的桌面上，上面印着金色的西里尔字母。

然而我没有。我必须住在我的宿舍，那个从窗户里能看见他的地方，我不能夜不归宿。我心神不宁，坐在窗边，一整个晚上，我都在盯着他的房间。

一辆我从未见过的车停在路口，没有熄火，车灯照着一个朦胧的影子，雪茄也无法映出他的眼睛。有保镖把人从楼上抱下来，肩膀挡住了怀里的脸，只有一截手臂苍白地垂在外边。但我就是知道那是谁。

不会再有别人了，我看着他被抱进后座，那辆车绝尘而去，融进夜色，整条街非常平静，好像我从未见过他时那样。

黑暗降临在我四周。熄灯了，但我仍然坐在那里，无法从被冻结的寒冷中起身。

但那已经是很多年前的事了。

我仍然有很多比赛，在星期天，或者星期二，星期三，任何需要的时候。有越来越多的朋友开始清理行李，打包回家。他们再也没出现过。

六月初的第一个周末，我们在比赛中打进一球，所有人搂在一起庆祝，在头颅和胳膊的缝隙，我看见很像他的容貌，在欢呼的人群里转瞬即逝。等我抬起头时，已经找不到他。仿佛一个想念太久而出现的幻觉。

那是本赛季最后一场比赛，终于轮到我头上。他们在那之前就告诉我，我太瘦弱，不够合格，他们不会留下我。

我曾经想过找他，回到那条街上，一个一个地问人，但她们看着我，像看一个傻子。

如果我那天留下，一切会不会不一样？我不知道。但我对他说不，说对不起，但是不。我没有告诉他在那个时刻，一股残忍占据了我，他的脆弱诱惑了我，让我想要伤害他，让他感到更早之前的那一千多个夜晚，我因为只能注视他而累积的痛苦。

其实这也没有差别，他摆出来一道选择题，我没有选择他，而最终命运也没有选择我。

资质有限的凡人，即使站在圣殿的入口，也不是所有人都有资格走进去，所有人都能得到想要的。

我提着箱子，站在门口，回头望见那座住了八年的建筑。我找到自己的那扇窗，他们说，很快这里将被拆掉，所有人搬去更大、也更好的训练基地，只是这其中不包括我。

我再也无法成为向外张望的那个人，正如他不一定存在，有些事不是真实的，沉浸在梦里的人到底有多幸福，只有醒过来的自己才能在哀悼时最明白。

FIN.

公寓有人搬家，把不要的的东西堆在门口，任大家自行挑拣。不知道谁留下来一箱书，从上往下第一本如何对抗抑郁，第二本怎样预防因母亲酗酒而造成的胎儿酒精综合征，第三本玫瑰种植。  
我把第三本拿回了家。

A rose is a rose is a rose is a rose.

**Author's Note:**

> 诺坎普和拉玛西亚外就是知名站街区，我忘了是谁的自传里说的了，但确实找到过一张巴塞罗那相关产业分布地图hhhhhhh


End file.
